dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hereafter
I'm trying to get alittle info up on all the JL and JLU episode pages. I know these summaries don't make a complete episode page, but hopefully some of you will expand and complete them. If not, then I figure a summary page is better than no page at all. Inconsistencies? "'' This episode raises some questions regarding the people's awareness of Superman's secret identity. 1. Hasn't anyone noticed that Clark Kent was absent for Superman's funeral? 2. Considering that Superman's funeral would be a world-class event, who invited Jonathan and Martha Kent? 1. And how would they be placed near the front row during the service and in the march to the burial without raising suspicions? 3. Considering the first two questions, wouldn't Superman's secret identity be exposed from that point on?" re: 1.) In a thousand-person funeral, why would anyone notice a mild-mannered reporter missing? re: 2.) Take a look at a presidential funeral, there'll be plenty of people in attendance who you won't recognize. Same goes for the Kents... re: 3.) um, no... not even a little bit? "* Snapper Carr mentions heads of state from over 400 countries attending; even with "in-universe" countries such as Kaznia and Atlantis, the actual number does not even reach 200." As we see, nations from around the galaxy are represented (Orion, from New Genesis, Kilowog, J'onn), it's not even a slight stretch... 07:44, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Clark Kent was one of the Planet's reporters on the city desk, often competing for Superman articles with Lois. Jimmy, Perry and Lois are present. Note that Clark isn't portrayed as mild mannered in the DCAU; his first act as a reporter is piss off Luthor. :That far to the front? :J'onn does not represent Mars; Kilowog does not represent Bolovax Vik. The Green Lantern Corps does not represent one nation. If someone who had no life were to count all people present in the wide shots, I'm curious whether the total number of people in attendance would even reach 400. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:51, May 17, 2010 (UTC) why not? (marc chase) Dick and Barbara About Dick and Barbra not being at the funeral, I rewatched the episode and it looks like there's a red head and a guy with black hair and a ponytail on the right had side 11 minutes in. Maybe it's something, maybe not. Since the two of them have been in other JL episodes, it would be odd for Alfred and Tim to be there, but not Dick or Barbra. :Where exactly are they? Exact time, or a description of the screen? I don't see them. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 08:03, December 7, 2011 (UTC) My Edit 1. Clark Kent is just a nobody. Doubt many would notice if he was present or not at the funeral. Also since people are mourning, they don't have the right mindset to figure it out. They probably did a while after but since we don't know for sure, it's just speculation. 2. Jonathan Kent can be a close friend of Superman's. The public doesn't know anything about his private lifeCloudtheavenger (talk) 08:34, July 1, 2015 (UTC)